Blooming Dolphin
by Neo Yume
Summary: Kakashi, a farmers son, watches someone from a wealthy family. Only to discover after several years that there's a hidden secret. Can the dolphin open up? Kakashi x Iruka, yaoi.
1. Soft Touch

_Hello!_  
_I based this fanfiction on 1 sentence: "I picked a flower that meant more to me than anything."_  
_My first intention was to base it on an other sentence (from a song), but I didn't remember it that well XD_  
_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. _

_Warning: It contains pervyness, and it's a male x male story  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor its characters._

* * *

Kakashi was hiding in a sakura, on one of the branches. The beautiful sakura, in full blossom, stood gracefully in a big garden, filled with pretty flowers you wouldn't even dream of seeing. This wasn't just an ordinary garden.. this garden was of one of the most wealthiest families in the whole Fire country: "Umino". The family made the most beautiful and expensive kimono for generations.  
Kakashi Hatake didn't belong here, he was actually of a lower class. His father was a farmer and he often had to work on the land as well.

Kakashi had seen Iruka a few times. When Iruka was around 5 years old, Kakashi himself being 8, got lost by accident while he was out with his parents in town. He had found Iruka and helped him finding his parents again. The little boy was scared and he just couldn't leave him there on the dangerous streets of Konoha. He wondered for a few months who the boy actually was, till Kakashi found out that it was Iruka. As the years passed by, Kakashi had seen Iruka a few more times, and had gotten an interest in the chocolate colored boy.

It was now exactly ten years later since that day Kakashi had helped. Kakashi was now a young man of 18 and Iruka should be 15 now. It wasn't hard for Kakashi to figure out where Iruka lived and he had been secretly coming in the garden for seven years. He'd climb into one of the trees when Iruka was out, playing or walking around in the garden. He couldn't help but admire the brown beauty as he walked elegantly in a navy kimono, his hair in a high ponytail and often had a silver pin in his hair with a dolphin on it. The tiny silver dolphin shined in the light of the golden sun. Kakashi learned that Iruka was a very kind creature but had a silent nature. The ways he looked to times made Kakashi wonder what exactly happened in the boy's life.. because he didn't seem exactly happy.  
Making sure no one could see him, he watched Iruka. He noticed that the smaller male was walking towards the sakura in which he was hiding. Iruka didn't see him, right? Much to his relieve, Iruka just simply sat down on the grass and leaned back against the sakura, closing his eyes.  
Kakashi could watch the other male for hours, satisfied with just being able to see him.. it wasn't necessary to Kakashi that Iruka would know who he was nor to even share Kakashi's feelings. The last was just a wish of his heart, but when actually thinking about it, he knew it wasn't possible.

Iruka opened his eyes slowly and picked up a blossom that had floated once to the ground. He kept looking at it with slightly sparkling eyes, as if trying to talk to it and learn its mysteries. Iruka seemed so innocent to the ordinary eye, but no one had an idea of what was exactly playing behind the walls of the Umino mansion.  
The boy sighed slightly and stared off into space, his mind wandering around, going wherever his thoughts would take him. Kakashi kept watching him, wanting to see him with his hair loose, hanging around his face and falling over his shoulders. He almost swore he could hear a soft moan escape the slightly parted lips, but thought that it must have been his imagination.. there was no way Iruka would make such sounds, would he? And yet there was the heavenly sound again.. Kakashi saw Iruka gripping his kimono slightly in his elegant hands. Was he fantasizing about someone?.. Kakashi felt slightly jealous of whoever had the honor to be thought of in that way. He saw Iruka moving his kimono slightly open close to his crotch. A few moments later Kakashi thought he was dreaming as he saw the smaller male's erection. Gasping slightly, Iruka softly started to stroke his member. Kakashi held onto the tree tightly, afraid he'd fall out of it and disturb the sinful act of the dolphin. His ears were catching the melody of Iruka's soft moans, his eyes taking in the boy pleasuring himself. Kakashi could feel himself getting turned on by the stunning sight and his shorts were becoming unpleasantly tight. One last moan, a bit louder than the previous ones, meant the end of the act as Iruka came, spilling his semen on his hand. He panted slightly and quickly licked his hand clean. Kakashi thought his eyes would nearly drop out at the arousing sight.. somehow Iruka managed to make it look so innocent.  
Iruka quickly fixed his kimono, waited till his breathing became regular again and hoped his cheeks weren't that red anymore. Slowly getting up, he made sure he looked alright and walked away, graceful as a swan.

* * *

_I'm not sure how it exactly turned out (I hope well :D)._  
_It was a bit short as it's some kind of prologue.. I hope longer chapters will come :)_  
_Please, feel free to review._


	2. A Silver Hairpin As Reward

_Hello! w  
Thank you for all the reviews .. and.. story alerts ^^  
To Artic0Kitten: I must say that I find your way of reviewing quite unique XD :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor its characters.

* * *

Kakashi climbed into the sakura, it was the same tree as 3 days ago. The things that happened last time were still fresh in his memories. It was hard for him to actually believe what he had witnessed. He had always thought of Iruka as an innocent boy, who still had to discover how the world really worked.. how the world really was with all its sins. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if he had dreamt it or not as it all seemed so surreal. If it had been some kind of illusion, he wouldn't mind seeing that same illusion again and again.  
He made sure he was well hidden in the tree and waited to see if Iruka would come outside to wander around in the garden. Even if Iruka wouldn't come outside, he wouldn't mind it as long as he knew that he was somehow close to the chocolate boy. The wind blew softly and the leaves were rustling. He could smell the blossoms of the sakura, of which some were floating along with the wind to find an other destiny somewhere away from the tree.

After sitting in the tree for 45 minutes, he had become a bit stiff. In the distance he noticed someone walking. The closer the person got, the better Kakashi could see how the person looked like. It didn't take long to figure out that it was Iruka in a white kimono with waves painted on it, the silver dolphin hairpin shining in the sun like it usually did. Kakashi was too poor to be able to afford a real kimono like the ones Iruka's family made, hand-painted and made of the finest silk. Kakashi usually just wore shorts and T-shirts that often looked more like rags. Iruka stopped to times to look at some flowers and to breath in their delightful scent. Iruka made his way slowly again to the sakura. He was humming slightly, a soft smile playing on his lips and obviously he seemed in a good mood. There was still something about Iruka that made it seem like he wasn't really happy. But Kakashi didn't really know the smaller male, so he wasn't sure if he was actually right.  
Iruka looked a bit around, gazing at the petals of the blossoms. The sakura was his favorite tree and he absolutely adored the blossoms. He believed that every blossom had its own story to tell. Kakashi kept watching the other bend down to pick up some blossoms. Iruka looked at the blossoms for a moment before holding them close to his ear. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling he got from this. "I hope you had a safe trip, Hana." He whispered softly. Kakashi looked at him slightly confused. Was Iruka talking to the blossom or thinking of someone he knew? "I'm sure that your future will be bright, just like the sun.." sounded the sweet voice. He took his hand away from his ear and held it in front of him. Opening it slowly, he watched how the blossoms floated away with the wind. Dancing along with it, they flew away to a different place. Iruka sighed bit sadly as he saw the blossoms disappear. "Goodbye.."  
Iruka leaned with his back against the tree, wondering a bit if he should pleasure himself like he had done so often. He had reached down and touched himself many times, feeling almost emotionless.. without any fantasies and just coming as purpose. In his mind it didn't have any value, pleasure or not. Kakashi bended forward, to have a better look at Iruka. Unfortunately he lost his balance and fell out of the tree, onto the grass. He groaned a bit and slowly got up. Iruka got a bit startled when someone suddenly was next to him, but than laying. He watched the stranger getting up. Without really thinking what someone like Kakashi was doing in a tree in his garden he asked "Are you alright?" with a kind voice. Kakashi looked at Iruka, wanting to run away as it was probably the best thing to do but his body didn't react. "..Yes, I'm fine.." He answered.  
Reality finally seemed to hit Iruka as he looked at the poorly dressed male. "What is it that you want to steal?" Kakashi was a bit insulted with such question but he could imagine that by how he looked that he'd give the wrong impression. "I didn't come here to steal something.." Iruka's expression didn't look like he was believing the him. "I swear." Kakashi added.  
"Ofcourse you don't." Iruka said, not really trusting him. He kept looking at Kakashi from head to toe. He noticed that the tall male was very attractive. A slight blush spread on his cheeks as an idea popped up. He smiled bit mischievously, causing Kakashi to raise his eyebrows. Taking his hairpin out of his hair, he offered it to Kakashi. "You may have it if you do something for me." He said. Kakashi just stared at him dumbfounded. "I can't take it.." He whispered. Iruka snorted "Ofcourse you can!" He took one of Kakashi's hands and pushed the pin in it. "You can sell it or do with it whatever you want. Anyway, do we have a deal?" Kakashi had no idea what Iruka would want of someone like him.. he had nothing to offer really as far as he knew. He was curious however and nodded slightly. Iruka grinned, causing Kakashi to wonder if he really wanted to know what was waiting to happen. "Kneel." Iruka ordered. Kakashi obeyed and kneeled on the grass. Iruka opened his kimono and took out his member. He grabbed Kakashi's hair with his left hand and held his length close to Kakashi's mouth. Everything was crystal clear by now to Kakashi. Not believing that Iruka wanted him to do that, he blushed. Slowly he opened his mouth. He wasn't really sure of what to do exactly as he had never given someone a blowjob before. Kakashi softly sucked and licked the tip. Iruka moaned softly, closing his eyes. He took in Iruka's length and carefully began to bob his head. Kakashi was glad that Iruka was making those soft sinful moans, confirming that he was at least able to please him a bit. He sucked a bit harder, looking up for a moment to see Iruka's pretty face. Iruka had gasped slightly when Kakashi sucked harder and slightly bucked his hips. It didn't take much longer for Iruka to come in Kakashi's mouth. Iruka let go of the silver hair and took a few steps back, fixing his kimono. Kakashi quickly swallowed the odd flavored liquid and slowly got up, his cheeks red.  
"Thank you." Iruka said, smiling slightly. Kakashi just nodded a bit, looking at the ground so he didn't have to face Iruka. The dolphin looked at Kakashi, trying to think of something to see this man again. The silver haired man was simply beautiful to look at and might be able to satisfy him even more. "Tell me your name and profession." He said. Kakashi looked up. "Hatake Kakashi, farmer." Everyone had the same job like the rest of their family so for Kakashi that meant being a farmer just like his father. "I see.. interesting name. I'm Umino Iruka." He smiled kindly to the other male. "You may go now."  
Kakashi nodded slightly, turned around and walked away. He noticed he still had the hairpin in his hand. It was the only thing that confirmed the fact that everything that happened wasn't some kind of dream. Things were taking an odd turn. He wondered why someone like Iruka would be interested in who he was. In his own eyes, he was a nobody, no one important and someone who could be easily missed. It was a miracle that he was even worthy enough to have an own name. While walking home, the things that happened earlier kept playing in his mind, never leaving it. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Once he arrived home, he went straight to his bedroom and put the hairpin somewhere safe in a drawer of a closet. He sat down on his futon and looked at the ceiling for a while. Getting a bit tired of it, he laid down and closed his eyes, slowly dozing a bit off for a short nap.

* * *

It had been a week since that incident and Kakashi didn't go back to Iruka's garden, mainly because he was busy with working on the land. It was evening and Kakashi and his father Sakumo were walking back to their house. They had worked hard and were both a bit tired. Kakashi didn't feel like eating dinner when they would arrive home, and there wasn't exactly much to eat.  
Kakashi noticed that there was a carriage with a graceful black horse in front of it was close to their house. Two men, neatly dressed, were waiting outside. He hoped there weren't any troubles. Father and son approached them. "How can I help you?" Sakumo was the first one to speak. "Is one of you called Hatake Kakashi?" said a man with black, fluffy alike, hair. "Yes." Kakashi answered, looking a bit curiously at them. "Young master Umino Iruka wishes you to work at their mansion and stay there for the time being." The other male spoke. Kakashi simply stared at them, surprised by the sudden order. "..I can't just go and leave work here.." He said quickly, not sure what to do. "Ofcourse you'll be paid and your father will receive a small amount as well if you do it." The man with the fluffy hair spoke again. Kakashi looked at his father, wondering what to do. Sakumo looked back, sighed slightly and then smiled. "You should do it, an opportunity like this won't happen again. It will be good for the both of us." Nodding slightly, Kakashi looked at the two men. "You can take some belongings with you, but clothes aren't necessary as you will get new ones once you arrive."  
Kakashi nodded and obeyed. He went inside and walked to his bedroom, only to realize he didn't really have anything to take with him except for one thing. He went to the closet and took Iruka's hairpin out of the drawer. He quickly put it in his pocket and went back. "I have nothing I'd wish to take with me." He said. The two men nodded. "You may say goodbye, we'll wait for you." The two men went to the carriage, one sat inside of it, the other sat down somewhere on the outside to ride the horse. Everything was just happening in all of sudden and it was confusing Kakashi. He walked to Sakumo, hugging him quickly. Smiling sadly, Sakumo ruffled Kakashi's hair. "I'm sure you'll do fine and that everything will turn out well. Feel free to visit any time you want to."  
"Yes, I will." Kakashi answered with a soft voice. He walked to the carriage and stepped inside, sitting down. A few moments later he felt it move as the horse pulled it on its way to the mansion.

* * *

_ I know the carriage thing was kinda sudden XD.. I was a bit tired while writing it =v='' So.. yeah, Kakashi is bit like the innocent one in this story as you might have noticed.  
Also my excuses for taking a little while before updating :3 It took a bit longer than I planned to because something happened._

_Feel free to review!.._


	3. Confusing Bath?

_Hello dearest reader :D_

_Thank you for the reviews, I tried to create more space so it's easier to read.. sorry if I totally failed, haha XD. Also thank you for the story alerts and favorites :D_

_The song "Re:Alice" by Hime Ichigo gives me strength to write this chapter o3o''.. not really XD but it's nice to have in the background. (your reviews do give me the power XD).  
Anyway, Follow this path to the newest chapter of Blooming Dolphin._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor its characters.. wish I did though, that would be awesome :) _

_-xxx-_

* * *

As the carriage started moving, the eyes of the other man were on him. He smiled slightly to Kakashi, but it faded as soon as it had appeared. It happened so quickly that it almost went unseen. Kakashi felt a bit nervous but noticed that the eyes of the man weren't cold but warm, while his expression was blank and close to looking unpleased.

"My name is Kamizuki Izumo." The man suddenly spoke. "The other is called Hagane Kotetsu." Kakashi looked as Izumo talked to him. His voice was a bit soft but clear.  
"Kotetsu and I are both servants of the Umino's."

Kakashi nodded and hesitated slightly but finally decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since Izumo and Kotetu came to get him.  
"What do I have to do at the Umino mansion?" He asked a bit nervously. Izumo looked in Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi's looked a bit like 2 pools of black ink, a story written with it. "Young master Iruka wishes you to be his personal assistant. First the idea was of you becoming the gardener but.." Izumo paused for a moment, causing Kakashi to raise his eyebrows. "..young master Iruka thought that this would fit you more and he didn't want the gardener already working there to be fired."

"Oh?.." Kakashi thought it was rather odd. He, out of all people, was picked to be Iruka's assistant. Could it have something to do with what happened the other day? Maybe to make sure that Kakashi will keep silent.. or maybe..  
Kakashi could feel his face get warmer as his cheeks turned slightly pink. He didn't notice it but Izumo was grinning slightly as if he knew what was on Kakashi's mind.  
Maybe Iruka wanted to do more things alike what happened in the garden. To be able to touch Iruka.. His cheeks turned a darker shade and he cleared his throat, shifting slightly. He shouldn't think of thinks that would arouse him too much! It was embarrassing, especially with other people around.

"By the way," Izumo spoke again, taking Kakashi out of his trance ", don't ever tell anyone what's going on in the mansion."  
Kakashi gave Izumo a confused look, not really getting what he meant. What kind of things would happen there?.. Except for that one thing..  
Izumo sighed slightly. "Don't say a thing to the young master's parents nor to 'outsiders'.. people who don't work in the mansion. Feel free to talk with servants and such though.."

Kakashi just bluntly stared at him. The other smiled at him. "You can trust me.. and Kotetsu as well.. so you can always talk to us when something's bothering you or when you have the feeling you can't take it anymore."

Kakashi almost started to regret coming along with them. So servants stick up for each other and couldn't trust others? That meant that what happened in the mansion, stays in the mansion. He swallowed a bit and looked outside. The sky was slowly painted a darker shade of blue.. navy perhaps? Stars were placed in the sky and sparkled happily. Grateful to be able to show their beauty to the persons who were lucky enough to admire them. But what made the mysterious painting complete was the silver moon. It wasn't full moon though, but in a few days it had to be as it was almost fully round.

The carriage slowly came to a stop and Izumo got out of it. Kakashi followed him quickly.  
Kotetsu got off the carriage as well but took the horse with the carriage elsewhere. Probably towards the stables, Kakashi thought. Izumo walked towards the big door of the mansion, took out a key and opened it. He walked inside and held the door open for Kakashi who entered soon after him.

"I'm going to take you to the young master's room." Izumo said as he closed the door. Kakashi nodded as he watched the other. "Please follow me." He said as he started to walk. Following the other, he looked a bit around. The mansion was already big from the outside, but from the inside everything even seemed bigger! It was nothing like Kakashi was used to. It was big, clean and obviously filled with luxury. There was no hallway without paintings, some of landscapes, others of people, certain items -probably collections- and horses.

Izumo walked up an elegant stairs, it was made of dark wood with a red carpet on it. Everything in this mansion was simply beautiful. It was obvious that Kakashi didn't belong here, beside the fact that he was poorly dressed, he was dirty from working. Kakashi sighed a bit as he started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Izumo stopped in front of 2 big doors, which formed together 1. "Here it is. You may enter, I have to leave now." He said. Izumo knocked on the doors and opened them for Kakashi before he walked away again.  
Kakashi looked at the now open doors and slowly walked into the bedroom. Once he was inside, he looked a bit around. Iruka's bedroom was huge. The walls were white but were decorated with several paintings, a few of Iruka and his family, some were of dolphins and others of flowers. The carpet was navy and the furniture was in baroque style.

Kakashi's eyes fell on the most beautiful thing in the pretty room: Iruka. He sat on his canopy bed, which was huge as well, with navy covers.  
Iruka sat on his bed in an elegant pose, combing his long dark brown hair while reading a book that was spread open on his bed. He wore a white blouse, which was unbuttoned, showing his chest and stomach, and dark blue shorts. Kakashi just stared and swallowed as he took in the sight of Iruka with his hair out of his usual ponytail. It was simply breathtaking.

Kakashi was frozen, he didn't dare to move. What if he did something wrong?.. what if he broke something expensive? He could never afford anything in this room, how would he be able to pay back what it was worth if he broke something?  
He also didn't want to disturb Iruka but for that it was too late. Iruka's eyes were gazing at him as he was looking up and had stopped brushing his hair. The smaller male smiled kindly and him, his eyes warm. "Hello." Iruka spoke as first.

Kakashi immediately bowed deeply. "H-Hello sir.." he said nervously, not really knowing what to do. Iruka laughed a bit and got up from his bed, picking up the book and his comb, putting them away while talking. "No need to be so formal, Kakashi. You may call me Iruka, but only when my parents are around young master Iruka.. if you do not mind."

He nodded. "Yes yo-.. Iruka." It was odd to be aloud to use his first name.  
Iruka looked at Kakashi as he walked towards him. "You're all dirty." He said with a smile.  
"Just had worked.." Kakashi explained.

"Oh I see." Dark chocolate brown eyes looked at Kakashi, with something he had never seen before in someone's eyes if they had looked at him: Lust.. a kind of hunger. Kakashi felt weird under the stare of Iruka.

Iruka pointed to a door, not the same through which Kakashi had entered the room. "You may take a bath." He said. The brunette walked to the door and opened it, signing to Kakashi to walk into the bathroom. Obeying, he walked towards the bathroom.. Was everything in this house big? Kakashi wondered as he saw the bathroom.  
The smaller male walked towards the bathtub, big enough to be able to have at least 4 people on it. There were all kinds of soaps, all different scented, on the side of the bathtub. He turned on the knobs, letting warm water fill the tub slowly.

"Undress." Iruka demanded, causing Kakashi to blush. Doing as he was told to, he undressed nervously. He had seen a private part of the other before.. he even had touched it!.. but being the one naked gave a slightly unpleasant feeling, he was vulnerable like this.

However to his surprise, Iruka suddenly started to undress as well. Kakashi stared at him while Iruka gave him a slight smile. "Would you mind if I'd join?" he asked.

Kakashi quickly looked to the floor, his cheeks becoming red. "I-I.. I don't mind.. Iruka." He stuttered, also not very good audible as he spoke softly but Iruka had heard him.  
"Good." The other answered. The silver-haired nodded slightly, in a confirming way, more to himself.

Iruka got into the bathtub and looked at Kakashi. "What are you waiting for, a written invitation?.. Get in." Blushing, his hands in front of his groin, he slowly got into the big tub on the opposite of Iruka.  
Would Iruka want such things of him?.. would he have to 'show' his body more often? Kakashi shifted a bit, getting used to the warm water which was comforting. Slightly relaxing, he looked for a moment at Iruka before looking down again.

Suddenly he heard the water slightly splash as Iruka approached Kakashi in the tub. He spreaded Kakashi's legs, causing the taller male to bounce a bit. Much to Kakashi's relieve, Iruka just sat down between Kakashi's legs. Iruka turned his head to smile kindly at him. He smiled slightly back, noticing a slightly satisfied look written on Iruka's face.

Iruka took vanilla-scented soap, turned and started to wash Kakashi's chest. He gasped slightly as chocolate hands were on his snow-white chest. Softly floating on his skin, the hands washed his chest. "Aah!.." escaped Kakashi's parted lips and the other pinched his right nipple. He looked at Iruka in slight confusion.. wasn't he supposed to please Iruka?.. then why was the boy touching him? Moaning softly, Iruka had pinched and then softly rubbed both nipples.

"Have you ever been touched like this before?" the question took Kakashi a bit by surprise, not really expecting any words to escape Iruka's lips. He shook his head as those sinful hands kept touching his nipples and stroked his chest and stomach.  
"..Still a virgin?" Iruka asked, grinning slightly. Kakashi blushed, feeling embarrassed, especially in this position. Again, he nodded. "I see."

Iruka softly kissed Kakashi's lips and then turned again, stopping his actions.  
Kakashi missed the feeling, but was too ashamed to admit it to himself. Iruka just started to wash himself a bit and had handed over the vanilla-scented soap to Kakashi. It smelled like Iruka was using soap that had some kind of flower scent.. not sure which, Kakashi guessed it was Rose.  
He started to wash himself a bit, the dirt was disappearing off his body. Just like his arousal was slowly going away. He was glad for that though.

..Was it always going to be like this?

* * *

_I hoped this was easier to read XD_

_This chapter almost wrote itself :O .. it felt surprisingly easy this time XD so if it sucks, you know how it comes :D haha.._

_So yeah, it was Izumo and Kotetsu coming to get Kakashi.. I think Ko has cute fluff hair.. just like Kakashi :D I love fluffy hair. (I like Izu and Ko, they're cute :3)_

_Anyway, I have a question XD  
__**Do you have any suggestion for the gardener?**__ (Male please XD) I already have a slight idea, but I'm not sure if I should :3_

_Oh, and about the Umino mansion: the world they live in is kind of old fashioned, but still bit part of my fantasy so that's why I mix old Japan together with things as Baroque and Rococo (I simply love that mix). In old times, when people were rich, they let paintings be made of their collections, so that's why there are paintings with "certain items". Anyway, I'll stop brabbling._

_Thank you very much for reading.  
Feel Free To Review. :D Give me energy!_


	4. Singing Garden

__

Hello my dear :D

_I'm bored and I feel like writing so that's my excuse to update so soon again ^^..  
Thank you for the reviews :D Also for the suggestions ^^ I'll use the person I had in mind, so you'll probably see him pop up some time._

_To my reviewers:  
__Coolcat103__: Lol, I laughed at that. Who knows? It might be him! :D  
__Ryu Earth__: Izumo knows what's going on in the mansion, like most of the servants. I secrretly like a confused Kakashi, that makes me more evil.. or something XD. And don't hit your precious dirty thoughts with a stick :D They're fun X'D  
__Arctic0Kitten__: Your reviews are still fun to read :D I like the kitty thing XD I love cats. Anyway, with a bit luck I might be able to write more "innocent hot" chapters ;) XD  
__Kick-Aft__: Alrighty!_

_Follow me to the Wonderful Wonder World of this Naruto fanfiction X'D._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor its characters.

_-xxx-_

* * *

The bath had been a warm welcome to Kakashi's sore muscles, he realized as he was drying himself with a towel. Just now he started to feel that he was actually a bit tired from earlier that day. Kakashi looked from the corner of his eyes at Iruka who was busy drying himself.

Fortunately nothing happened after the sudden weird nipple pinching and chest stroking. He took shakily a deep breath, wondering what else would happen to him.. would the other start randomly start touching him again and then suddenly stop?  
He also had to think of the things Izumo told him.. so being intimate with Iruka was to be kept a secret? Not like he'd share such things with anyone but it felt rather odd the way it was told him. Nothing in, nothing out.

Iruka went back to his bedroom. Uncertain of what to do, Kakashi quickly followed him. Unlike Iruka, who just walked around naked as if it was nothing, Kakashi wrapped his slightly damp towel around his waist to cover his private parts.. Kakashi couldn't help but find it a bit weird that Iruka wasn't bothered by it at all.  
But on the other side, Iruka had touched himself and let Kakashi give him a blowjob in the garden.. where anyone could have walked in on them. What was going on here?

He looked at Iruka, slightly confused, mainly because of his track of thoughts. "Something wrong?" His voice brought Kakashi back to reality. He shook his head and looked down at the floor. Since he was working for the other now, it was probably rude to look in his eyes..

"Good.." Iruka said. "Take that towel away."  
Kakashi shifted uncomfortably, hesitated slightly but slowly did what Iruka wanted. He felt the other's eyes on him, he was tempted to look up in those dark brown eyes but resisted. "Bed." Iruka's voice had turned slightly into a more stern voice.

This caught Kakashi by surprise however. "Hm?" He looked up only to quickly look down again, his cheeks warming up.

"Get into bed." Iruka said again, pointing at his canopy bed. Kakashi slowly nodded and walked towards the bed. Crawling on the bed, he turned his head to look at Iruka, who was walking towards the bed as well. He climbed on top of Kakashi, smiling slightly. Kakashi's expression was almost the opposite: eyes widened in surprise, his lips parted and cheeks in a dark shade of red, able to even make a tomato jealous.

Iruka giggled and stroked Kakashi's cheek, kissing his lips softly. Hesitating a bit, Kakashi carefully kissed him back. The kiss got slowly more intimate and soon Iruka's tongue was exploring Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's tiny waist, softly pushing the others body more against his own. Iruka's arms were wrapped around Kakashi's neck, his hands tangled up in the soft silver hair.

Kakashi moaned softly as Iruka pushed his erection against Kakashi's. It was almost impossible but Kakashi's cheeks even grew more hot and red in slight embarrassment. He didn't really know what to think of this and he didn't want the pleasure that was filling him to disappear. The smaller male rubbed himself more against Kakashi, earning soft moans from Kakashi and himself.  
Slowly, Kakashi moved along with him. Chocolate melting over vanilla. Kakashi came as first, moaning slightly louder, spilling his semen against Iruka and himself. Iruka soon followed him, panting. Their foreheads were resting against each other, their eyes looking in the other as grey met brown.

Smiling slightly, Iruka got off Kakashi and laid down beside him. He took the covers and pulled it over the both of them. Kakashi's eyes were half closed but still following Iruka's movements. He looked as Iruka snuggled closer to him, closing his eyes and rested his head on Kakashi's left arm. Kakashi's eyes held confusion yet tenderness. Not able to fully understand why Iruka did all those things, he decided that he'd break his head an other time on that and closed his eyes. Holding Iruka close, Kakashi slowly drifted to sleep like the smaller boy had done.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi woke up in an empty bed. He quickly sat up and looked around to find a fully dressed Iruka watching him. Blushing a bit, Kakashi greeted him. "G-good morning, Iruka.."  
The boy smiled kindly to him. "Morning, Kakashi."

Iruka got up and walked towards the big doors. "You can use the shower to clean yourself, I've got to go to a different room.. my private teacher will come soon so I'll have to hurry a bit." He said as he opened the doors, walked out of it, closed them and left.

For a few minutes, Kakashi just bluntly stared at the doors, feeling a bit empty. He got up from the soft bed and noticed dried semen on his body. He blushed heavily as he went to the bathroom. Kakashi took a quick shower and when he walked into the bedroom he realized he had no clothes to put on.

Then he saw a small pile of clothes laying on the bed.. Weren't the covers navy earlier instead of baby blue? Someone had probably came in and changed them while he was showering. How could he not have heard a thing? He walked to the bed and saw a little note on the pile of clothing, saying he could wear these.

Kakashi dressed himself and had no idea of what to do. He looked a bit around in the bedroom and decided to explore this mansion. And he could see from the window that it was nice weather.. maybe he could go outside and enjoy it.

Slowly he walked towards the doors, opened them and walked out of the bedroom. He chose to go left in the long hallway. After a bit of walking, he saw a stairs. Kakashi hurried towards the stairs and ran downstairs, already glad to have found something that lead him closer to being able to run around outside. He felt almost like a prisoner like this, not knowing where to go.

He slowly became a bit more desperate as it took him a long time to get somewhere. He tried several rooms but found nothing!  
Kakashi wasn't looking where he was going and suddenly bumped into someone else. "Watch where you're going!" a voice sounded. Kakashi looked up to see a male around his age, with short brown hair and a scar on his face. The scar didn't, like Iruka's scar did, make the other more cute..

"I.. I'm sorry." Kakashi quickly said and bowed. The other looked at Kakashi for little while, never having seen him before. Then he suddenly grinned a bit. "Ah.. the new arrival."  
Kakashi gave him a slightly confused look but the fact that he came in here the previous day, justified what the brunette said. "I'm Namiashi Raidou," he said bowing slightly ", welcome."

Kakashi quickled bowed as well and introduced himself. Much to his surprise, Raidou already seemed to know his name.

"Anyway, I've got to go.. have work to do." Kakashi nodded as he saw the other turn, ready to leave.  
"Uhm.. Wait.." the silver haired said quickly, afraid of never finding his way out. "Yes?" Raidou turned to look at him, smiling kindly.

"Do you know where the gardens are?" Kakashi could almost hit himself. "I mean.. where should I go to if I want to go outside?" He felt almost as if he was confusing himself.. He felt stupid for asking someone to tell him where to find the door to the outside world.

"I'll bring you, but hurry because I can't take a break for too long." He said as he started to walk. Kakashi quickly followed him, thanking him for his kindness. Strangely enough it didn't take long to get outside.

Kakashi took a deep breath, enjoying the various lovely scents coming from the flowers. He walked a bit around in the garden, noticing it had many flowers.. he had already seen a part of the garden before, from the tree in which he was always hiding. But now he could admire it from close!

"My deeeeaaarest red roooose, whyyy are your petals so prettyyy?" Kakashi suddenly heard someone singing and looked around. A few metres away from him stood a man dressed in a dark green shirt and pants, wearing a straw hat. The man had also thick black hair and big eye brows. He was strong built and had a tiny light green watering can in his left hand with a pink flower on it. He was watering some roses while singing incredible loud and false.. the whole scene looked so incredible ridiculous that Kakashi wanted to laugh hard at him but didn't really dare to..  
"MY DEEEAAAREST RED ROOOOSE, GIVE ME YOUR YOUTHFUL STREEEEENGTH!" ..What the hell?

The big man suddenly turned his head to Kakashi, splashing water from the can into Kakashi's face. "My eyes have found a new flower.. a rare one in full blossom!" Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the odd man. "..Hello?" Kakashi just said, not knowing what to do.

The man gave him a big smile in return. "Good day my boy on this beautiful day. The bees and the flowers are very BUZZY!" the man started to laugh and Kakashi simply stared, almost in disbelief.. was this man crazy?

"And what is the name of this rare flower?" the man smiled, causing Kakashi to shiver slightly. "Hatake Kakashi?"

"AAAH!" Kakashi bounced as the man yelled suddenly. "Greeted, my new friend." He patted Kakashi's back a bit too hard, so Kakashi had to keep his balance well else he'd fall down on his face. "My name is Maito Gai, my youthful little friend."

"Pleased to meet you.." Kakashi quickly mumbled. "I'm pleased too!" He said smiling. Kakashi quickly looked back at the mansion, and before Gai could say something else Kakashi said that he was needed again and quickly went back to the mansion. Once inside, he sighed, relieved that Gai was out of sight.

Kakashi started to wander around again, not very pleased to be back.. where he couldn't find his way properly. He missed Iruka a bit and looked up to the ceiling for a bit while walking. He found the stairs again and walked up.

He didn't recognize this hallway, and walked through it, taking in his surroundings. There were paintings of how kimono were made, of beautiful horses and some people on the wall. He looked curiously at a painting of how they collected the silk as he heard a soft noise.

Kakashi looked around and saw a door slightly opened. Walking closer to it, Kakashi was careful not to many any sound. When he was by the door, he could clearly look inside. The room seemed to be some kind of study room or library.. Kakashi wasn't sure which one exactly but guessed on study room.

He heard a soft moan, and quickly covered his mouth with both his hands.  
There was Iruka.. in all his pure beauty, taken by a man with silver hair.

Kakashi felt his heart ache, and his legs almost seemed to have troubles to support his body.  
What was going on here?

Suddenly two hands took a hold on Kakashi, dragging him away.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

_I have the feeling that the Gai part sucked X'D.. I'm not that good at expressing him I guess v.v''..  
I wrote on this longer than I thought I would X'D.. but been talking to my best friend the whole time as well and listened to 2 songs while writing this chapter. Both by Changin' My Life.. very beautiful music –Japanese-… Eternal Snow and Love Chronicle._

_Anyway, brabbling again XD.._

_What oh what is going on in Iruka's head?  
To find out, review to fill my brain-juice tank. :D_


	5. Feeling Blue

_Hi :D_

_Thank you for all the reviews :) and alerts & favorites. :D_

_A quick word to my reviewers :3  
__Coolcat103: __Yeah, Gai is fun :D He made the perfect gardener in my eyes, haha.. and Thank you :3  
__Youko Demon:__ Aww, thank you so much :D  
__Ryu Earth:__ I don't think Iruka is sold to others :) And you'll find out what happened to the hairpin ^^. Thank you :3_

_(As you might have guessed, I'm a bit lazy XD)  
Anyway.. I made a little sketch of Iruka and I'll put it on my DA, so feel free to check my profile XD_

_Follow the sugary road to this fanfic :D …_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. But it's everyone's dream to own it though so I am no exception XD_

_-xxx-_

* * *

Kakashi didn't notice who dragged him away.. he wasn't really paying attention anymore to what happened as he was with his thoughts somewhere else.  
A few minutes later they came to a stop and he saw it was Izumo who was looking at him with a serious face.

Kakashi bit his lower lip, his eyes starting to gaze at the floor. Who was that? What was happening?

"That was Iruka and his teacher Mizuki." Izumo said with a calm voice as if reading his thoughts. Kakashi looked up, at Izumo's face, again.

Izumo looked at Kakashi, feeling sympathy for the other. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not sure of what to say.  
After a moment of silence, Izumo spoke again, not giving a lot of thought to what he exactly was saying. "Please understand that things like that happen in this mansion."

Kakashi shifted a bit uncomfortably. Things like that happen here?  
"Just.. don't break your head over it. You'll learn soon enough how this place works, no worries."

Not knowing what to answer, Kakashi just nodded a bit. What was there to say anyway?  
The other male put a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly. Kakashi forced a smile back.

"Shall I take you back to the bedroom?"  
It wasn't like Kakashi had something else to do here.. and he didn't want to wander around here any longer in this.. this.. maze they dare to call a house.  
"Yes, please."

Again he got a kind smile from Izumo, as the other took his right hand and started to walk. He simply followed the slightly smaller male, feeling a bit strange holding hands with him.  
They made their way through a few hallways and soon they stood in front of the familiar two doors again. Izumo opened them, smiled and walked away again.

Standing there all by himself, he felt a bit lonely. He wanted to go home, where he belonged.. here he felt almost like an animal in a cage, which people could look at whenever they wanted to and let it do stupid tricks just for their entertainment. After all, he was there for Iruka's entertainment, right?

Slowly, more as if dragging himself, he walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, not even bothering to close the door. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and then hid his face in his hands.

A few minutes passed by and he heard someone entering the room. Looking up, he saw that Iruka closed the doors and stepped further into his bedroom. His face didn't seem to be very satisfied.. it look close to sad but it was too.. blank alike.. for that.

"I know that you saw me, Kakashi." He suddenly spoke, walking closer to him. "O-oh." Kakashi answered, not really knowing what he should do nor what he should say.

"I.. I can't really explain such thing." The chocolate colored boy mumbled softly, as if he didn't want to be heard. "Just.."

Before Iruka could finish his sentence, someone ran into his room, yelling his name.  
Iruka turned around and smiled slightly. There was a young woman standing, probably of around Kakashi's age, with black hair and rather dark eyes. "Oh, hello there Anko."

He looked for a moment at Kakashi. "This is my new assistant, Hatake Kakashi. And this is Mitarashi Anko, one of the maids."

Kakashi nodded slightly as a 'hello'. How many people worked in this place?.. but the mansion was very big so it needed a lot of people… he started to wonder how many faces there still were waiting to be seen.

"Oh, so this is your new catch?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows and gave her almost a confused look. Catch?.. that sounds so odd. You shouldn't call an other person that, it's not like he was a fish on a hook.

Slightly blushing, Iruka nodded. "You could put it that way. Anyway, I suppose you're not here for a tea party, are you?"

Anko shook her head and took something out of her pocket and showed it to Iruka. "Your hairpin.. we wanted to do the laundry and found this," she gave Kakashi a slightly suspicious look ", in Kakashi's pants."

"Oh, I see." Iruka took the hairpin and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Anko.. could you leave us alone, perhaps?"

Rolling her eyes a bit, she nodded. "Ofcourse.. already want more, Iru-chan?" she said grinning.  
Iruka blushed a bit more. The constant blushing made Iruka seem innocent, as if he had never heard of the word sex nor knew what it meant.. as if he was oblivious to all the things he was doing in a way that made it look like he had never done it before. And every time he seemed to lose his virginity and then somehow managed to regain it again.. Iruka really is an odd person.. an odd but lovely person, Kakashi had to admit.

"Please leave.." Iruka mumbled.  
Obeying, she left the bedroom and closed the doors behind her. The boy turned to Kakashi again and gave him a slightly weak smile. The adorable blush had disappeared like snow in front of the sun.

There they were, alone again. What was it that Iruka wanted to say? Kakashi didn't have to wonder long because Iruka soon started to talk.

"Please, don't tell my parents.." he said with a soft voice. Tell? Oh.. he remembered what was told him about keeping his mouth shut.  
Beside the fact that Izumo had told him to be quiet about what happened in the mansion, Kakashi thought it wasn't for him to decide whether to tell such private thing or not.

"I won't." The look Iruka was giving Kakashi wasn't really one that seemed to trust what he said. "I swear it, I won't tell anyone." He said to assure Iruka a bit more.

Suddenly a smile appeared on Iruka's lips and he walked closer to Kakashi, handing over his hairpin. "It's yours now." Kakashi nodded slightly. "..Thank you."

"No problem." He answered as he sat down next to Kakashi. He rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder and hugged his arm.

Kakashi smiled tenderly and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying being there with Iruka. His sad feelings from earlier faded slightly to make room for a bit happiness.

However, his eyes went widely open when he felt a hand rubbing his groin over his clothing. Confused, Kakashi looked at the brunette, who smiled at him.

He shifted uncomfortably, not daring to ask to stop.. not just because Iruka was his 'master' now but also because he was secretly enjoying it.

The hand stopped with what it was doing, took the hairpin out of Kakashi's hand and put it on the nightstand. He tugged on Kakashi's shirt as a sign for him to come further on the bed.  
Kakashi crawled on the bed and Iruka made him lay down.

But unlike what he had expected to happen, Iruka just laid down, using Kakashi's right arm as a pillow. The chocolate boy snuggled closer, wrapping an arm and a leg around Kakashi.

"Can we just.. lay here.. together.. for a little while?" Iruka asked with a soft and insecure voice. Kakashi nodded and softly stroke Iruka's back a bit to make him relax more.

Smiling, the little dolphin kissed his neck. "I must admit, you're very handsome for a scarecrow."  
Kakashi chuckled a bit. "Thank you, I guess.. And you aren't as blue.."

"But I behave blue." He said laughing a bit.

"Hmm.. I wonder what would make you sad then.." the smile disappeared of Iruka's lips as he looked away. Did he say something wrong?.. was there something that made him sad indeed?

"Uhm.. I'm sorry. What's wrong?" he looked at Iruka, almost afraid that his answer would be something horrifying.

"Nothing." Iruka mumbled quickly as he sat up and got off the bed. "I'm going for a shower.." he said as he walked away to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kakashi was left all by himself, still laying on the bed. He felt bad for whatever it was that made Iruka feel sad.. he wished he could do something about it.

But how could he help if he didn't know what was bothering Iruka?

* * *

_Thank you for reading! :D_

_This chapter feels a bit short DX.. sorry!  
It took me way much longer to write this than I originally planned.. I wanted to update this yesterday but a bird decided to sit in my bedroom for almost 24 hours -_-''.. (I seriously thought it was gone after 5 – 6 hours.)._

_(Like said in the beginning, feel free to check out my DeviantArt :D I also made a sketch of Kakashi while I couldn't continue this chapter yesterday.. but his hair didn't work out XD)_

_Please review, my darling :D then I might make a new chapter soon!_


	6. Talking To Flowers Is Good For Your Soul

_Hello everyone :D_  
_Welcome to chapter 6, it's full with mysteries (even for me because I have no idea what will happen XD till am done writing.)_

_Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. :)_  
_  
I often don't want to write because the weather is really hot lately (it makes me feel so slow XD haha) and my birthday is coming up ;o;.. I'm freaking out because 18 gives so much responsibilities I don't like ._. (I hate all those letters I've been receiving!) Anyway, enough about that :3_

_A word to my reviewers:  
Volaju66: An innocent Kakashi is fun indeed :D .. Gai will certainly pop up again some time :) And thank you ^/o/^  
__Ryu Earth: Thank you for always reviewing :D The bird was real indeed, haha._  
_Kick-Aft: Jiraiya could have been a good idea XD but… that would have been rather odd.. I don't think Iruka is into old men XD_  
_Passionateinterest: Iruka is sweet :3 just misses a bit of love I think._

_Iru-chan isn't that badly tortured by me, haha XD I often think of a bad past for my own characters and I think that in comparison to that, Iruka doesn't have it that bad X'D_

_Anyway, listen to the music and follow the trance of this chapter (or something .w.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor its characters._  
_-xxx-_

* * *

Kakashi sat up on the bed and waited till Iruka came back from his shower, which seemed to take forever.. how long could one take to shower?

The dolphin smiled slightly as he -finally!- came out of the bathroom. He only had a towel, wrapped around his waist, to cover his private part.

"Kakashi, may I ask you something?" Iruka asked suddenly. The scarecrow just nodded while looking at the other.

"When do you judge someone?" Kakashi wasn't sure what the boy was talking about and gave him a confused look. "How do you mean?"

"Well.. when is someone bad or.. disgusting.. in your eyes?" He raised his eyebrows at the bit odd question. He wasn't really sure what to say, but he had a slight idea.

"Ehm.. well.. bad people.. I think, things like murder and rape.. such things, yes. Why do you ask?"

Iruka blushed slightly and turned to his closet, opening it. "No particular reason.. I was just wondering."

He took underwear, white shorts and a baby blue t-shirt, white lace on the sleeves and a dolphin on it out of the closet and a pair of geta. The towel was dropped to the floor, revealing his cute –Kakashi dared to thought– butt. Slowly, Iruka put on his clothing while Kakashi was admiring the lovely body.

"Would you like to have dinner outside, in the garden?" the dolphin asked as he finished dressing and dropped the towel in the bathroom in the laundry basket.

"Surprise me.." Kakashi said, shrugging slightly. Iruka lived here, and was even his 'master' so shouldn't he decide over such trivial thing instead of wondering what Kakashi preferred? Though the thought of seeing that odd gardener again made Kakashi almost shiver, the garden was beautiful.. he guessed that strange man did a good job.

"I think some fresh air would do me good," Iruka said smiling ", besides the weather is really lovely, isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded and got off the bed, walking to Iruka. The dolphin gave him a kind smile and walked out of the bedroom. Kakashi followed him, like a loyal dog. Receiving a soft kiss on his cheek, Kakashi smiled and gave him a small kiss back. He felt a warm hand take his. Blushing, the scarecrow realized that the dolphin had taken his hand in his own. The other started to walk again and Kakashi walked right beside him.

Being like this, gave him a slightly warm feeling.. if only every day could be like this, just the two of them walking and holding hands, or just lay on bed and hold the other close. Wouldn't that be the definition of perfection? To Kakashi it would..

This mansion didn't seem as bad as it did before, but it was all because of Iruka. He gave Kakashi a warm feeling.. Kakashi guessed he had a good aura. And because he knew his way, ofcourse, this mansion wasn't like a maze anymore.  
Who would want to live in a maze anyway? It's so distant alike and.. scary.

It didn't take long for them to be outside, in the garden. Apperently, a small table was made ready for them: a tablecloth, plates, glasses.. etc, simply said all that was needed to eat a meal. Much to his surprise, there were 3 plates on the table.. would the third person be one of Iruka's parents? He somehow doubted it, but nothing here was really something he would have expected.

Iruka looked at him and smiled slightly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask someone to join us for dinner." He said with a warm voice. It wasn't really to Kakashi to decide if Iruka wanted someone to join or not.. suddenly the image of Iruka and that teacher, Mizuki, popped up in his mind. His grip on Iruka's hand tightened slightly, sincerely hoping it wasn't him who would join them.

"..I .. have no reason to mind.." Kakashi replied, giving a slightly weak smile. Iruka's face almost seemed pure joy at his answer.

"Oh, there he is!" Iruka said. Kakashi quickly looked around to spot only one person. He almost groaned at the sighed. 'Oh no!' he thought to himself 'how can Iruka be so happy about this?..'

Iruka started to run towards this person, and Kakashi was forced to follow since he was still holding hands with the dolphin.

"Gai!" Iruka yelled happily.

Gai gave him a big smile, showing his perfect teeth. "Hello there Iruka. How are you doing on this wonderful day full with youth?.. and flowers!"  
Did this man always have to be so loud?..

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks. And you?"  
The big man gasped loudly. "PERFECT? That's wonderful!.. Oh, and I'm doing great!" Kakashi raised his eyebrows and Iruka giggled a bit.

"And Kakashi! Did you do what you had to do?" Gai asked. Iruka turned to him, looking expectantly. Kakashi quickly nodded a bit.

"What did you have to do, Kakashi?" the dolphin looked curiously at him. What was he supposed to say?

"Ehm.. Hug you?" Iruka raised his eyebrows slightly and chuckled.

"Ah, youthful LOVE in the evening! Nothing is more beautiful than that!"

Iruka blushed a dark shade of red when he heard the word 'love'.  
"Gai-san, I think you insulted your flowers.. especially the roses, by not calling them the most beautiful thing ever.." Iruka said quickly.

"Oh no!" He saw Gai suddenly take off, running to some flowers. From this distance, it appeared that he was talking to them..

Iruka chuckled, looking at Gai. Kakashi suddenly remembered Iruka talking to the cherry blossoms of the sakura. Was that a habit he got from Gai?  
"The flowers are very important to him.." Iruka said softly, staring a bit into the distance. "He treats them with such care, very gently. He appears rough on the outside and hyper.. most people don't really like him because of his 'odd' behavior but he's really one of the best people I know.. Gai also treats others very good, just like his flowers. People like that are a rarity."

Kakashi looked at Iruka's face. It seemed that Gai meant a lot to the dolphin.. maybe he should give him a little more thought.. since Iruka said he was a good man. To his surprise, Iruka turned his head to look at him. His brown eyes were warm and so deep..  
"People like you are a rarity.." he suddenly said.

Kakashi blushed, wondering if he heard that right. Before he could ask, Iruka had his head turned away again and Gai was running towards them again.

"And how are your flowers feeling?" Iruka asked.

"It was a struggle but they feel wonderful again!" He said smiling. "Good" Iruka replied.

"Gai, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't want to bother too much." That wasn't the answer Kakashi was expecting.. he thought the other would yell something like 'YES' or 'SUCH HONOR, OFCOURSE!'.

"You're not bothering us." Iruka said, smiling kindly. Kakashi nodded and gave Gai also a smile.

"Ok then." Gai smiled back, again his teeth were visible. Did he use some kind of essence of the sun to clean his teeth?.. they were almost literally shining..

* * *

Dinner wasn't that bad after all, and he quite enjoyed it actually. Gai kept talking about plants, and Iruka listened carefully to each word he said.. even Kakashi himself did! The big man seemed to know so much.

Kakashi laid on bed and Iruka sat next to him, reading. The cover of the book had dolphins on it. He saw curly letters, but had no idea what it meant.  
"What is it about?"

Iruka looked at him, smiling slightly. "Dolphins." ..that was logical.. Kakashi felt a bit dumb now.  
"Would you like to read a book?" The scarecrow quickly shook his head.

"..Would you like to read this for me then? I enjoy it when someone reads to me.."

Kakashi panicked slightly as Iruka gave him the book. What could he do?.. there was no way he would know what all those symbols meant.

"I.. ehm.." Iruka looked at him expectantly.

"I can't read."  
There, he said it.. it was embarrassing but he said it. Now Iruka would think he was retarded..

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter :)  
Sorry, it's a bit on the short side! :(_

_Gai even surprised me.. :D I didn't really think he'd mean a lot to Iruka._

_I hope to continue soon :)  
Please review to make me write. XD_


	7. Heart On Wave

_Hello Dearest Reader :) _

_It's been a little while since my last update, I think. XD_  
_My summer holiday has started (yay).. I'll probably be bored to death, so with a bit of luck, I'll update more often! Woo.. ahem. x)  
__Thank you for all the reviews, alerts & favorites ofcourse._

_Dearest Reviewer:  
__Kick-Aft: Thank you :)  
__LightShadowsh: Ah, good that he's cute :D I'm updating now! Haha. Thanks for the review :)_  
_Ryu Earth: Thank you (x2) :D You were on time :3 We'll see about 'Ruka but I have the same feeling ;)_

_Warning: the fanfic isn't rated M for nothing, this chapter contains an attempt at lemonzzz :D XD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. It's just a silly wish to do own it.. a wish I share with more people :)_  
_-xxx-_

* * *

"You can't.. read?" Iruka asked slowly, raising his eyebrows and giving him almost a curious look. Kakashi nodded slightly, closing his eyes. It was as if he was practically waiting for Iruka to start laughing loudly and humiliate him. The short moment of silence felt like torture to Kakashi.

"If you'd like to, I'll learn you how to read some time." Kakashi opened his eyes, obviously surprised.. especially when he looked at Iruka, who was smiling kindly, only a warmth he had never known nor seen before coming from the other.

Iruka chuckled slightly. "What? Did you think I'd tease you or something alike?" Again Kakashi nodded as an answer, not really wanting to speak yet.  
"I'm not that kind of person." He said with a serious face. "Anyway, what do you think?"

Kakashi thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, please.. if I'm not bothering you too much."

"You're not bothering me. You'd never be able to bother me." Iruka's smile was again warm. It made Kakashi want to hug Iruka and never let go of him again.

Hesitantly, Kakashi smiled back. The kind smile he gave Iruka, earned him a passionate kiss. The silver haired male blushed slightly, the smile still playing on his lips.

"Is it interesting?" he asked out of blue. The chocolate colored boy nodded and smiled, showing a bit of his teeth.. which were almost shining as much as Gai's did.

"Did you know that dolphins are fascinated by pregnant women? They know that there's a baby in their stomach." Iruka said, giggling a bit. "I think I'm the odd one out," he continued ", I would rather run away from them."

Kakashi chuckled. "Who wouldn't? Too bad dolphins can only swim and not run away.. you're certainly the odd one out."

The smaller male smiled. "I don't mind being the odd one out.."

"Yes, they're more interesting." Kakashi said, nodding a bit confirmingly.

Iruka stroked Kakashi's arm, in small circles. "You're indeed." Kakashi gave him a slightly confused look. "You're not like others as well."

Swallowing, Kakashi blushed. "Th-thank you.. I guess."  
The Dolphin smiled, putting the book on the nightstand. He laid down and rested his head on Kakashi's chest.

Slowly, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka. Unaware of it, Kakashi made Iruka feel safe and somehow loved. "Kakashi?"

"Yes?" He said softly.

"With who would you like your first time to be with?" Kakashi's cheeks became warmer, coloring a slightly dark shade of red.

For a few minutes it was quiet. Kakashi was a bit embarrassed about the fact of having to admit to Iruka that he wanted him.. it was even something he almost didn't dare to admit to himself! For a moment, Kakashi looked at Iruka's face, seeing eyes looking at him expectantly.

"You.." He whispered very softly, feeling his cheeks burning. The Dolphin looked at him, almost as if he didn't believe it. "Are you serious?"

"Y-yes." The Scarecrow took a deep breath. Would Iruka laugh this time? Or react in a way he wouldn't expect, like just happened when it came to the 'not being able to read' thing?

Kakashi gasped softly as he felt a warm hand in his pants, softly stroking his member. Apperently it would be something he didn't expect..

Iruka drew his hand back, too soon if you asked Kakashi. The dolphin sat up, and sat on Kakashi, each leg on an other side.

He took the Scarecrow's shirt off and softly kissed his lips while stroking his chest. Softly he pinched his nipples, causing the other to gasp. Then he licked the small nipples and sucked them a bit. Kakashi wasn't used to such touches so he moaned softly, even at the lightest touch.

Everything Iruka did, was arousing Kakashi. All the touches he received, all the attention his body got.. he could feel himself getting an erection. His pants didn't feel comfortable anymore, and it almost felt teasingly.

Iruka sucked and bit Kakashi's neck, while playing with his nipples. Marking the other, Iruka smiled a bit victoriously. He usually had been the one getting marks.. but to be able to show others that Kakashi was his now, gave a wonderful feeling. Oh, Kakashi would still mark him.. just in a different way. Iruka thought that Kakashi wasn't 'ready' yet to be uke so Iruka would take that role.. besides he wanted the other in himself very badly.

Iruka took Kakashi's pants and underwear off, revealing his naked body. Kakashi's body was pure perfection, flawless and it almost looked like snow. The slightly cream tint was hard to see, but still there. The Dolphin admired the pale body and then smiled at Kakashi.

Kakashi, who felt nervous, especially since he was the only one naked, smiled slightly back.

His penis received a few strokes and a slow lick on its tip. The tall male just moaned softly, allowing everything Iruka did.

Then Iruka took something out of the drawer of his nightstand. It was a small bottle, containing something Kakashi didn't know.

He just looked at Iruka as the other put the bottle on the bed and undressed himself. Once he was nude, Iruka took the bottle again and opened it.  
Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw that Iruka covered his fingers in a strange kind of liquid and pushed those fingers in himself.

He licked his lips at the sinful sight. It was absolutely beautiful. Suddenly softly moans escaped Iruka's lips, and after that was the moment he pulled his fingers out himself.

Iruka poured a bit of it in his hand, and coated Kakashi's member with it, causing him to gasp a bit loudly. He put the bottle quickly away and positioned himself above the other's member.

Kakashi moaned as Iruka pushed his member in himself. "I-iruka?.." Kakashi whispered softly as he saw the slight discomfort on the chocolate boy's face. He smiled, and kissed his lips. "Shh.. just enjoy it, hm?" Kakashi nodded slightly

Being inside the other felt a bit strange, but the warmth and tightness was amazing. Iruka slowly started to move, to times groaning softly. Kakashi didn't want to hurt the other but he supposed that the other had more experience and would know it better.. and he was told to enjoy it…

Just as Kakashi wanted to say to Iruka to stop because he seemed to hurt him, the Dolphin suddenly moaned loudly, leaning his head slightly backwards and his eyes closed.

The slow pace became faster and Kakashi held Iruka's hips. He wanted to hear more of those sounds, as if they're coming from an angel. He pushed himself a bit hard in Iruka.

The Dolphin smiled as he noticed that Kakashi began to move as well.

Moans and the sound of skin against skin were filling the room. Nothing could take away this moment: it would be forever burned in their memories. Their bodies becoming one, nothing was more intriguing or perfect than that.

Kakashi moaned Iruka's name a few times. And saw through his half closed eyes that Iruka was stroking his own member. Quickly, Kakashi replaced Iruka's hand with his own.

It didn't take long for Iruka to come and Kakashi followed him in an orgasm soon. Iruka practically collapsed on Kakashi.

The silver haired male smiled and wrapped his arms around the other. The spilled semen was sticking between the two.

Both were panting and Iruka moved a bit up to kiss Kakashi on his lips.

"I hope it was good enough, Kashi." Iruka whispered softly, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder, his lips softly pressing against his neck.

Kakashi blushed slightly at the new nickname. "It.. was beyond perfection.." the blush became a darker shade of red. "..th-thank you.."

The Dolphin smiled happily. "Thank you too, Kashi." Kakashi stroked Iruka's back softly.

They just laid like that for a few minutes. Then Iruka slowly sat up to pull the covers over the both of them. After that, he laid down on Kakashi again, in the same position he was before.

"Tell me if I'm too heavy or if it's bothering you.." he said softly.

The Scarecrow hummed a bit.  
"Not at all.. you're wonderful."

Blushing, Iruka smiled and kissed Kakashi's neck. "Sweet dreams, Kashi."

"..You too.. Ruka.."

* * *

_Ehm.. Yeah.. Thanks for reading :D  
Yes I'm stopping this chapter here. Weee.._

_I suck at Lemonzzzzz so sorry X'D I'm better at reading *coughs*_

_The name of this chapter (Heart On Wave) is from the song "Sabishii Nettaigyo" by Wink. There are also a lot of cover versions of it. (I like Wink's and W's version. So, W is a cover.)  
Sabishii Nettaigyo should mean something like "Lonely Tropical Fish" (yay, am using translations.. haha). I also like these lines from the song (translated ofcourse): "Swimming Lonely from side to side. Dreaming side to side. Swaying Love."  
This song always makes me think of Iruka.  
(Disclaimer: I don't own that song, nor Wink nor W.)_

_Please review :D it will make me write! Really! *coughs*_

_I hope you have a lovely day :)_

_Oh Oh! Check out the "Dusky Dolphin" on google :D I think it looks really cool :D_


	8. Black Tears

_Hello everyone! ov o''_

_I'm very sorry that it took so long to update :(  
I felt like doing nothing in my holiday, haha.. and in mid September, my computer broke down.. (I don't know what was wrong with it, it didn't start anymore X'D) which pissed me off.. I swear I was writing on a new chapter of Wonderful Wonder World –Country of Hearts-. (Got a laptop shortly after XD but stories etc were all gone ;o;'')  
And since 3 weeks, I've been going to school again XD it's pretty tiring, I never sleep much then. But my education is so much fun :D_

_Anyway..  
Thank you very much for all the reviews, alerts and favo's :D_

_A little word to my reviewers ;D :  
Kick-Aft: Thank you :) .. I'm starting to wonder which piece of info XD haha, forgot most of what I wrote, but quickly read through it.. Do you mean if ruru was any good? XD  
Ryu Earth: Thanks :D am glad you enjoyed it XD  
Ashflight: thank you for the reviews :) ..pwp forming? o. o''.. I dunno what you mean but ok XD.. indeed, ruru does try it the whole time XD but that's probably my inner perv who makes him do that XD_

_Well.. lets get on with this chapter (FINALLY :D)_

_

* * *

The day after had felt awkward to Kakashi, as he didn't know how he could face Iruka after they had shared that intimate moment.  
But everything turned out to be alright, Iruka behaving as his normal self.. though in the days that followed, his normal self seemed to be awkward. Even though he was teaching Kakashi how to read with joy, something seemed to be off._

Kakashi had noticed how Iruka would limp slightly, the other's back aching. Sitting down seemed to hurt a bit for the other as well.. and yesterday when he saw Iruka coming out of the bathroom -bath-. He swore he saw some bruises and perhaps even a few cuts.  
He didn't dare to ask the other about them, as he felt it wasn't his right to do so. Kakashi couldn't help but being worried

The other also had become more silent and smiled less. The scarecrow missed that sweet smile a lot.. he wanted to see it as much as possible!  
So lovely, that the sweetest fruit would be bitter in comparison.

It all happened since Iruka had a certain class at home.. he had no idea which, but he just knew it had something to do with that weird teacher!.. there was also this creepy man staying at the mansion. Apperently someone with a high status, a so called 'friend of the family'. But Kakashi thought it was just a creep.

The man also was too familiar with Iruka.. faking kindness, always wrapping an arm around him! He couldn't stand it. He wanted Iruka to himself, but he didn't know what he meant to the dolphin.. probably not much.. he was just some poor farmer's son, had no status at all and probably there to amuse him.  
But.. those smiles he had been receiving.. they seemed so genuine and warm. He had been the only one receiving them.. well, now he thought of it.. Gai seemed to be receiving them to times too, but not as often.

Everything made Kakashi feel depressed. Sometimes he wanted that he was back home, that this never had happened.. just that it wouldn't hurt anymore.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his silver hair. He sat underneath a sakura, while watching Gai taking care of some plants.  
Most of these days, he had nothing to do, so he would spend it with Gai.. the man had a lot to tell, and Kakashi was eager to learn.

This time however, he had no idea what the other was talking about. He didn't pay attention as he kept thinking of Iruka.  
Slowly getting up, he mumbled quickly that he had something to do and walked back to the mansion. Step by step, slowly going forward.

He went to the kitchen, took a glass and drank some water. Raidou was there as well, and looked at him worried.

After a short silence, Raidou decided to talk.  
"Are you alright?" the other approached him carefully, as if Kakashi might attack him In all of sudden.

Not really wanting to talk, Kakashi just nodded slightly.

"Are you sure?"

Again, he just nodded. Looking down, he tried to mask his feelings, though sadness might play deeply in his eyes.  
Silence followed, Raidou shifted, slightly uncomfortable. He looked as if he was thinking about what to say to Kakashi.

The other walked to the door and then turned to the scarecrow, looking at him for a moment. Kakashi was at that very moment still unaware of the words that would follow, which would hurt him a lot.

"You will have to share Iruka, accept that.. he'll never be yours and his 'lifestyle' should be obvious after that time you saw him with Mizuki. You're just being used like so many here."

With that, Raidou opened the door and walked away. Leaving Kakashi behind, who felt like crying.  
So Iruka likes to fuck around?.. somehow he didn't believe it.. not wanting to..

He quickly drank another glass of water and went back to Iruka's bedroom. He looked around, feeling down. The room as empty, just like Kakashi. He went to the bathroom, filled the tub with warm water and slowly stepped in.

The water was soothing, but the dolphin was still on his mind, like always.  
He couldn't help but wonder what the other was doing. Studying?.. Having sex?  
Quickly he splashed some water in his face and groaned slightly. He hoped not.. but how did the other get all those bruises? Studying couldn't be that 'dangerous'. Whoever was hurting his Iruka, he would make them pay.. once he found out who.

That man.. who was staying..

Has black hair.

He reminded Kakashi of death.

He had something morbid over him..

A dangerous aura?

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_  
_I had slight troubles with writing this, as I wasn't sure what I wanted to write exactly o. o'' I also had troubles with 'the man who's staying over', I had 2 in mind for that role.. and I needed 1 role extra.. and both could fill that one up too.. but I think I made up my mind :)_  
_Now I'll try to think of how the other chapter should be, and hopefully I'll update soon :D_

_Please review :D make me 'nyappy'!_

_p.s. I called this chapter 'Black Tears', after the song "Kuroi Namida" by Anna Tsuchiya. The song is amazing :) I thought it would fit this chapter._


	9. No Words Are Needed

_Hello!_

_I am so busy with school XD But only next week left and then I have 1 week holiday :D yes!_  
_And I have always an extra long weekend :) So I always use that to sleep, haha._

_Anyway.._  
_Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts :D_

_A small word to my reviewers:_  
_LightShadowsh: Thank you :) they're cute indeed :D the perfect pairing.._  
_Ryu_Earth: Thank you for always reviewing :D … :( yes, poor RuRu.. Kashi not really used to everything there so I think it's emotionally seen hard for him._  
_see1like: Thank you very much for the reviews :) .. I am updating now XD ;) .. I'll try to keep it interesting, charming etc. (ov o)b_

_Follow the music, leading to this story.._  
_Can you hear it?.. It's "Kujikenaikara" by Megumi Hayashibara and Masami Okui X'D.. I think it meant "I won't give up"._  
_… Or "Fly Me To The Moon" of Megumi Hayashibara :D (I love her version)_

* * *

After the soothing bath, Kakashi put a pair of pajamas on, and laid down on Iruka's bed. He took a small book of the nightstand.. it was actually a book for little kids, but Iruka used it for Kakashi. Opening it on a random page, he tried to read it. Fortunately he was a fast learner, so it went surprisingly well.. though he had to times difficulties, Iruka would help and it would go well again.

Iruka made it seem fun and easy.. the other even wrote a small story himself, and also drew on some pages! It was about a dolphin and a sakura..  
He had written it for Kakashi. But the scarecrow couldn't read it yet.. just a some words. But Iruka read it to him once, then he had said that Kakashi just had to remember it well and that once he was able to read, he could read it again.

He smiled slightly to himself. It was sweet of Iruka to have done such.

He looked up as the dolphin entered the bedroom. Without saying a thing, _or even smiling_, he went to the bathroom. Kakashi heard water fill the bath tub.  
Not thinking of anything, he just listened to the soft sounds from the water in the bathroom. Eventually the other got out, with towels wrapped around his small tan body.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows slightly as the dolphin took clothing out of his closet, and went back to the bathroom again.. usually the other didn't seem embarrassed or something alike and just undressed in front of him.

Soon he got out again, and slowly walked to the bed. Groaning, and frowning slightly, Iruka crawled on the bed. Carefully he lied down, and tried to relax. Somehow 'relaxing' seemed to hurt him..  
Was he in pain?

"I-iruka?" Kakashi said hesitatingly.  
The dolphin turned his head to him, and looked at the scarecrow, having no certain expression on his face.

"Are you ok?"  
Closing his eyes, Iruka nodded slightly. Then he looked again at Kakashi. His chocolate brown eyes seemed almost sad, but Kakashi wasn't sure.

"O-oh.. good."  
There it was.. finally. A tiny smile played on his lips. Even though it was small and it had disappeared as fast as it had appeared, but Kakashi had seen it!  
It was enough to make him feel incredibly happy.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around Iruka, and carefully pulled him closer, holding him.  
Slight pain was written on his face as the action probably had hurt him a bit.

"Sorry.." Kakashi whispered.

Suddenly he received a small kiss on his lips, and a tender smile. "It's ok.." Iruka said with a slightly hoarse voice.

"You're nice warm.." The dolphin whispered softly.

The taller male blushed slightly, and smiled shyly. "Y-you too."  
There was a short silence, but it wasn't awkward.

"Iruka.. Could you tell me a story?" his cheeks became a bit more red, just like the tips of his ears.

Iruka looked like as if he thought for a bit and then he nodded a bit.

"Once upon a time," Iruka started, smiling a little bit, "There was a scarecrow. No one loved or liked him, because he was so different. He also couldn't talk, so never could explain himself to others."

"Tired of his old life, standing in a field all day, he decided to go on a journey. He walked and walks for days, for months. Till the path became sandy. He found himself standing on a beach."

"The people there stared at him, and quickly went out of his way.  
Feeling sad, he slowly walked to the sea. Coming closer to it, he noticed something. "

"A dolphin had stranded on the beach, and needed to go back to the sea.. but he couldn't and would die if he kept on lying there."

"Realizing the problem, the scarecrow tried to help by pushing it back to the sea. Some people who were watching, thought he'd might kill the dolphin. But he surprised everyone by getting the creature back in the sea."

"The dolphin was grateful, but he couldn't express it, as he didn't speak the same 'language'.  
Yet they kept meeting eachother every day, at the same place. The scarecrow always walking a bit into the water."

"Slowly they fell in love, but both knew they could never be together."

Kakashi looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable. It was 'too close to home'.  
Iruka continued.

"An angel of the sea had witnessed it, and wanted to do something for them, feeling sympathy. She turned them into humans, on the condition that they still couldn't speak."

"They expressed their love through actions, drawings and writing. Though they weren't able to talk, they couldn't be any happier, simply because they were with the other.  
Together nothing could go wrong, everything would feel warm.. everything would be alright."

Iruka smiled tenderly for a moment.  
Because of the sudden turn in the story, the uncomfortable feeling disappeared. And Kakashi somehow felt happy.

Would everything be perfect too if they were together?

Iruka snuggled closer, and soon was asleep.  
Kakashi pulled the covers over them and looked at the other for a little while. Eventually he decided to sleep too, and slowly found his way to dreamland as well.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! :D_  
_The little story was a bit odd, haha XD_

_I would like you to guess :D or tell me what you like;_  
_-Who is the man 'staying at Iruka's place for a little while'?_  
_-I had 2 men for that role in mind, but could choose only one. Have another role for one of those in mind.. Who is he?_

_XD haha.. am just curious XD_  
_Anyway,_  
_please review my darling :D_  
_Till next time :)_


	10. Hold Me Tight

_Dear readers,_

_I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! :(  
I had a writing block. I just read the last chapter and I was wondering for a moment if I had an idea for the next day.. which I doubted so I'm wondering how to continue. I hope this chapter will end up well :D _

_Thank you for your reviews, and especially for the alerts and favorites (I was surprised to see notices of them even though it's been a while I've updated w)  
To Ryu_Earth: Thanks :) they might…  
To LightShadowsh: You might be right ;D keep on melting! XD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Masashi Kishimoto (or something XD) does! _

* * *

The silver haired boy turned in his sleep, unaware of the world around him. The only world he now knew, was the one of dreams.

A small paradise of the night, full of sakura and roses, a small lake with a dolphin swimming around. Slowly the dolphin turned into a boy with a chocolate coloured skin. The boy swam to a rock in the water and climbed onto it, showing his beautiful body. The drops of water floated on his skin, glistening in the moonlight.

The Dolphin gestured for the Scarecrow to come closer. Hesitating a bit, he decided to step into the water and swim to the other once it was deep enough. Kakashi crawled onto the rock and the Dolphin wrapped his arms around him. He received a warm, and tender smile.. one that would melt you.

The boy looked at him for a little while before he moved his face closer. Softly, he planted kisses on Kakashi's neck.

"Mmm.." Kakashi leaned his head slightly backwards. They felt wonderfully real..  
Real?

His dream came to an end, everything fading away when he started to blink. It didn't take long to notice the real Dolphin was softly kissing his neck and to times his face.

Iruka smiled kindly and started to stroke his fluffy silver hair. "Good morning, Kashi."

It was rare to wake up so wonderful as now, every time waking next to Iruka was amazing though, but being woken up like **this** by the other.. it made it even more perfect, if that was even possible.

"Hello Iruka.." Kakashi whispered. He stared at Iruka's beautiful face, not able to take his eyes of this beautiful sight.

Kakashi felt lucky and hesitantly moved his face closer to Iruka's. He kissed his lips lightly, a touch that would left their bodies tingling and burn with desire even though it was so soft.  
He wrapped his arms around the Dolphin and pulled him as close as possible, causing Iruka to wince.

Pulling his arms back, Kakashi looked at Iruka slightly worried.  
"What's wrong, Iruka?" he asked with a soft voice.

"N-nothing.." the boy answered, forcing a small smile. Kakashi noticed he was avoiding his gaze.  
The scarecrow reached his right hand out and softly stroked his cheek.

"Please, don't lie to me.."  
'_Trust me.._' Kakashi thought to himself. '_I couldn't ask for more._'

Iruka slowly looked at the other, almost as if he was afraid. "Don't judge me." He whispered and got up. The Dolphin started to undress, revealing several bruises.. Ones he obviously didn't have before. They didn't look like they were from falling or from bumping too hard into something.

Kakashi stared at him, wondering how it had happened.  
Looking down, Iruka crawled back on the bed, carefully so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"What happened?" Kakashi stroked the skin around one of the bruises. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes." Iruka said, shrugging slightly. "But it's not like it matters.."

The Scarecrow looked at him, frowning.  
"Ofcourse it matters! No one should do such things to you." His voice sounded harder, filled with anger.

He received a surprised look from the Dolphin, whose eyes were slowly filling with tears. His shoulders started to shake, and one by one, tears left his eyes.  
"Why would you care..?" the chocolate colored boy asked. "No one else does."

Why would nobody care about this beautiful creature? It was something Kakashi could never understand. Such thing should be impossible!

Kakashi stroked Iruka's body and kissed his forehead. Iruka grasped onto Kakashi's shirt, resting his head on his shoulder while he cried.

"Iruka's very important," Kakashi said, blushing heavily. ", important.. to.. me." He whispered the last part, slightly embarrassed.

The Dolphin looked up, his eyes sparkled slightly even though they were stained with tears.  
"Thank you.." He said softly and kissed Kakashi's lips.

This time Kakashi was very careful when he wrapped his arms around him, holding him.  
They lied like that for hours, in each other's arms, to times kissing the other somewhere.

* * *

_Thank you for reading ^o^  
The chapter is a bit short.. like always XD (it has been longer before though c: ) But I'm happy I managed to write something :D  
I wanted it to be short but (very?) sweet c:_

_Please review :D it would make me happy ^o^_


End file.
